1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manicuring field, and in particular to a specially designed pan that allows one to catch the finger and toenails as they are cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are pans for various purposes in the prior art, none that applicant is aware of are designed for catching the fingernails and toenails as they are cut.